Just Add Riku!
by ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat
Summary: Death. It slows down many, but not this gagle of characters! See the happenings that have various KH people saying I've got spirit, yes I do! Heck with one, I've got two! Please Read and Review. I'm not good with sumaries...


SSAHC: Hey peoples and welcome to da first of da series, "Just Add". Here, let me explain. No, wait. Too. Lazy. Must. Have. CI. Explain.

CI: 9.9 Fine… Okay. SS got this idea from South Park. She watches that show WAY too much… Anyway, she was watching and then suddenly thought, "Hey, this would make a great fic!". It's not COMPLETELY copying the idea, it's just using a little bit of it. MD, you finish.

MD: Okay. This is the idea: On South Park, Cartman had drinken Kenny's remins thinking it was chocolate milk mix- because he was cremated. When you're burned to ashes. Because of that/slow helecoptor flies by./. Sooooo… Um… You'll find out! Oh, SS doesn't own South Park, Kingdom Hearts, Sora's or Riku's or Kairi's or Roxas's or Namine's last names- those belong to Hurkydoesntknow, and anything copyrighted.

Ansem: On with the fic! PLEASE! NO MORE SENSLES RAMBLING!

Sora: WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!

Riku: Nothing, shut up!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter one: Funeral, stupidity, and change.

-Destiny Islands-

"Oh my god!" Brawled Kairi. "I can't believe he's dead! DEAD!" (It wasn't one of those valley-girl brawls, it was one of those 'you-need-a-BIG-umbrella-or-a-boat-to-save-yourself-or-just-drown' brawls. Which is the brawl to make history because it takes so long to say. OMFT! I'M RAMBLING!)

"Me too." Sniffed Sora. (HAHA! 'Sniffed Sora'!) "He was the best friend ever."

"Ya, mon." agreed Wakka, looking teary eyed.

"He always beat me." Said Tidus. "Man, he even beat me to dying!" He stated with a sad chuckle.

"Tidus!" Said Selphie as she hit him over the head. "That wasn't very nice!"

"I'm going to check on Mrs. Thompson." Said Kairi. She looked at the picture of the deceased once more before she left. "Good bye, Riku. I'll miss you." And with that, she left, lightly sobbing.

"Mon, how stupid can you be to die THAT kind of a death, ya?" Said… You can guess.

"How'd he die?" asked Selphie.

"Wah? You didn't know!" cried Tidus. (not like crying 'boo-hoo', cried like surprised.)

"Out of ALL the people I know, you have to be the most updated person ever! How could you NOT know?" questioned Sora.

"Hey, I was at summer camp!" defended Selphie. "So, how'd it happen?"

"Well…" said Sora.

-Flashback-

-Five days earlier-

"Hey, Sora! Riku's gonna do this REALLY neat trick! You gotta come see!" shouted Tidus.

Sora's eyes widened. "Is it better than the ice-cream one!"

Tidus nodded. "WAY better."

Sora's eyes widened even MORE. You'd think, since they were so wide open, that the eyeballs would just fall out.

"COOL!" Shouted Sora. "Show me, where is it!"

"Come on and I'll show you!" said Tidus, already running out the door.

As they neared the cross walk, they saw Riku standing there wearing a big smirk.

"Okay, show him!" said Tidus to Riku.

Riku nodded. But just before he was to do his 'wonderful' trick, Tidus just HAD to point something out-

"Your shoe's undone." He said, pointing to Riku's… well… undone… shoe.

So, Riku bent over to tie it. He was on the sidewalk, sure. But a car came speeding down the drive. In it was a REALLY drunk driver.

The rest happened so fast, it was hard to keep track.

One minute, the car was coming. The next, a dull 'thud' could be heard followed by Riku flying a couple feet. After that, someone calling 9-1-1 as the drunkie sped off. Next the ambulance coming and doctors rushing out. And last but not least, them coming to the conclusion that the hit was fatal, and Riku was… well… dead.

-End of flashback-

"Man, that's tough…" said Selphie.

-Later, at Sora's house-

Sora didn't feel like eating that night. Would you, if you were just to your best friend's funeral? So anyway, he just went up to bed. He started thinking about all the good times they had together.

"_It's so unfair!"_ Sora thought. _"Why'd he have to die like that? He was young, too! My best friend. My first friend. Riku."_

He glanced at his clock. It read 11:00. Sora sighed and turned to look out his window. It was nice to have his bed right next to it.

"_I remember when Riku would sneak in through my window, then pour ice down my back if I slept in."_ He laughed at that memory.

He sighed again, and closed his eyes.

"_Riku, I wish you were here. I don't really care how, I just wish you were back…"_ He said in his mind. Since his eyes were closed, however, he didn't seem to notice the shooting star out of the window.

-Later that night-

Sora was having a weird dream. More like a nightmare, actually.

"_Riku! Look out!" he called to the silver haired boy. The boy turned to Sora and just stood there. Then, he looked behind him just as the car hit. Only, at the last minute, the car had turned into a giant heartless. The heartless hit Riku with such force, he was thrown back. But this time, Riku was thrown into Sora. Sora tried to catch him, but Riku just went right through him. _

_Then, it changed._

_Riku was just standing there. Sora was alone with him._

"_Sora, I wish I could be back too… But would you really give anything?"Riku asked._

"_Yes. I want you back! I miss you! You're my best friend!" he cried as he embraced his friend. "Is this as together as we'll be from now on? Just in my dreams?"_

"…" _Riku was silent. After a bit, he started talking. But, only his lips moved. No sound came from them. Like one of those REALLY old black and white films. Think Steamboat Willie._

"_What? What is it?" Sora asked._

"…" _Again, Riku's lips were moving, but no sound._

"_STOP THAT AND TELL ME!" shouted Sora._

_That's when Riku started to fade._

"_Don't worry, we'll be together. Good-bye." He said as he completely faded._

"_RIKU!" Shouted Sora._

"RIKU!"

Sora was now fully wake and sweating. He panted like he just ran a marathon. A couple of minutes passed, when Sora got this feeling. It was like there was something… extra… inside him. Too bad he couldn't see himself, or he would have noticed the silvery aqua glow surrounding him. It quickly faded.

"It was just a dream." He told himself. "Riku's gone and there's nothing I can do about it."

"What do you mean I'm gone?"

"W-w-who's there?" said Sora.

"The Easter bunny." Said a sarcastic voice. "Who do you think!"

Sora looked at the mirror. "I said who's there!" He said, a bit more forcefully.

"Who do you think?" came the reply.

But Sora hadn't payed much attention to that. He was a bit freaked out on how his mouth moved with the words that he wasn't saying. HIS mouth was moving ON. IT'S. OWN.

"_Just a bad dream, Sora. Nothing to be afraid of."_ He told himself in his mind. _"Just go back to sleep and it'll all be gone in the morning."_ He closed his eyes and was soon dosing off.

He then said something. It was "Yeah, right. A dream. Now, would SOMEONE like to fill me in here?" It was that sarcastic voice. Thing is, Sora's mouth moved with the words, although he didn't mean to say it in his sleep or at all.

Thing is, SORA didn't say it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CI: ... O.o;;; WTFH!

MD: I know! It's... Weird... or at least... uh... different...

SSAHC: I'm good. I know. Anywaysies, I hope you likeyededed! I wanna go to Canananada! Oh, "OMFT". Oh my flying toasters.

Sora: Oooookaaaay... I'm SO at a loss on to what's happening now...

Riku: WTH! I'M FREAKEN DEAD! DEAD! Someone now has hell to pay...

SSAHC//locks Riku in her closet/ Uh... Don't mind him, folks! Anywaysies, I hope you like this! Pwease review! Reviews make me happy!

Ansem: No big flames. No big curssing. Oh, as a speceal bonus, the first reviewer gets... What do they get again?

CI: ... Don't ask me... Ask SS, it was her idea...

SSAHC//Is away because she got tired of Riku's screaming./

MD: And that's that.

Ansem: Will someone help me out of here. Oh, again, review.

Axel: Got it memorized?

Sora: O.o HOW'D YOU GET HERE! I swear, he sneaks into EVERY ONE of our fics...


End file.
